Avanta Zeta
|-|Overview = The Avanta Zeta is a mid-size car made by Zephyred (Avanta Car Company). The Zeta is one of Avanta's most popular models and many versions have been released, from 1980 to present day. Most of the vehicles were made by Zephyred and current models can be found under their official set. The zeta is preceived to be Avanta's flagship model as well. |image1= |caption1= Zeta |company= 169.8 MPH / 7.8 Seconds |production= 1980 - 2017 |capacity= 4 - 5 |class= Mid-sized Sedan |engine= N/A |top_speed= 205 SPS |related= N/A |sales= High }} Trivia * The 2015-16 Zetas look like a combination of the BMW 7 Series and the Mercedes-Benz S-class, but that only applies to the sedans. * The 1980 Zeta looks like a European car of the time. * 'Space Wagon" was an actual minivan produced by Mitsubishi Motors, and the 2015 Zeta Space Wagon looks nothing close to a minivan. * The Zeta is Avanta's longest running model. |-|1st Gen (1980 - 1989) = The first generation Zeta was released in 1980. Based on a Peugeot 505, it was a compact sedan that could seat 4 people. The 1980 Zeta came with a red paint coat, manual/automatic transmission and with a powerful engine. This version of the Zeta was also available as an Estate model, notably with an extended cabin. This model also featured a black outside trim, which was made of rubber to support the sides in case of an accident, yet reduce damage. The bumper was also made from rubber and can absorb impact from crashes. However, this model was released to the public in 2015 and uses the company's ATS software. 1980 models are in use by some police forces. |-|2nd Gen (1991 - 2000) = The second-generation Zeta had a somewhat longer frame. The Zeta could seat 5 people and was only offered as a sedan. It also had a longer trunk than the original model, as well as power steering, power windows, improved safety and a manual/automatic transmission. This Zeta was the first Avanta model to be offered with a diesel engine, which was usually only found in trucks and buses. Models were available with a powerful diesel or gasoline engine. This Zeta was released in early 2015, and uses the company's ATS software to drive. A police package was also created for users, which is still available. This model is popular with tuners-a tuned version exists on the Car Crushers game. It is unknown if this model is publicly available. |-|3rd Gen (2000 - 2013) = The 3rd generation Zeta was the first Zeta to be released on ROBLOX. Unlike other models, it uses a different version of the ATS, having used the oldest version of the software or the standard driver's seat. This Zeta's lights activated when you turned, stopped or reversed. Models with ATS had throttle controls, flip switch and a gear selector. |-| 4th Gen (2014) = The 2014 Zeta was lower to the ground than the other Zetas available. This Zeta was one of the first models to feature the current software used on most Avanta models. It also brought in LED-style lights, new variants and is one of the most widely-used versions available. Avanta has produced a coupe, a taxi and a police version of the Zeta for public use. The Zeta also had a sports car-style look with a one of the lowest grilles ever seen on a sedan. The Zeta also came as a Classic trim, which featured LED lights, integrated turn signals and a look similar to an Audi R8. The interior of the 2014 Zeta featured luxurious seats, a car computer and a dashboard on the windshield. The vehicle uses the ATS software to operate. |-|5th Gen (2015 - 2017) = The 2015 Zeta is the first Avanta to feature realistic rims. This Zeta also has a more car-like shape, LED headlights and is higher off the ground. The Zeta is more of a luxury car now, with an infotainment system, leather seats and a more spacious interior. The 2015 model year re-introduced the estate model as a Space Wagon, which has extended cargo capacity and an extended cabin. Also, an extended- wheelbase version was introduced, allowing users to have a factory-built limo model as well. Along with that, a police model is also available from the factory, further adding options for customers. The 2016 Zeta became available as a LMA GT3 model. The short-wheelbase sedan still lives on and had no update while the long-wheelbase version was updated as the Zeta S and comes as with a third section for passengers. Effectively, the Zeta S is a stretch limo, not a sport model. The 5th-generation Zeta features an updated version of Avanta's ATS software, which is standard in most Avanta models. |-|6th Gen (2018) = Coming soon |-|Gallery = Gallery Official and unofficial variants of the Zeta Image:2013 Avanta Zeta Break custom, front.png|2013 Avanta Zeta Break custom Image:2013 Avanta Zeta Break custom, rear.png|2013 Avanta Zeta Break custom Image:1991 Avanta Zeta Silver Eagle, front.png|1991 Avanta Zeta Silver Eagle Image:1991 Avanta Zeta Silver Eagle, rear.png|1991 Avanta Zeta Silver Eagle Image:Avanta Zeta 'II' facelift, front.png|Avanta Zeta 'II' facelift Image:Avanta Zeta 'II' facelift, rear.png|Avanta Zeta 'II' facelift Image:Avanta Zeta S Turbo modified by Pickle7562(PicklePenguickle), front.png|Avanta Zeta S Turbo modified by Pickle7562(PicklePenguickle) Image:Avanta Zeta S Turbo modified by Pickle7562(PicklePenguickle), rear.png|Avanta Zeta S Turbo modified by Pickle7562(PicklePenguickle) Image:1991 Avanta Zeta Diesel, front.png|1991 Avanta Zeta Diesel Image:1991 Avanta Zeta Diesel, rear.png|1991 Avanta Zeta Diesel Category:Vehicles made by Avanta Category:Luxury cars Category:Multiple Generation cars Category:Sedans